Vingança
by Lalah-Chan
Summary: É doce.
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: Vingança…

Sinopse: Inuyasha estava se comportando de modo muito esquisito desde o "acidente", e Kagome não estava nada satisfeita com a semana monossilábica que estava passando junto à seu melhor amigo.

Nota da autora: Certo não me odeiem, eu juro que essa só tem _**dois capítulos**_ e dependendo do numero de reviews eu posto semana que vem. XD

Disclaimer: Como sempre, essa fic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo.

Observação: Essa fic não foi betada. (Aliás estou procurando uma beta.)

* * *

_**Inuyasha's Pov.**_

Melhores amigos _não_ se beijam. Por Buda, se posso considerar aquilo um _beijo_. E eu realmente quero dizer _amigos_. Claro que ter uma melhor amiga como Kagome – morar com ela – , e passar doze horas de seu dia, sete dias por semana, quatro semanas por mês, trezentos e sessenta e cinco dias por ano, (inclua aqui os anos bissextos) com ela, não é exatamente simples quando de uns anos pra cá você passa a vê-la de um modo menos... _Inocente_.

Não é como se eu tivesse procurado por isso. Não queria passar a ter pensamentos impuros quando ela vem à minha cama pedindo para dormir comigo. Não queria que meu corpo se _animasse_ de um modo assustadoramente rápido quando, nessas noites, ela se pressiona contra mim enterrando seu rosto em meu pescoço. Ou também como eu não queria, mas não podia, _realmente_ não podia, evitar circundar sua cintura e dormir respirando seu perfume que fazia minha cabeça girar.

Eu simplesmente não tinha como impedir meus olhos de voarem até ela, e conseqüentemente minhas mãos, motivo pelo qual eu passara a evitar, a qualquer custo, todo tipo de aproximação mais que o necessário. Salvo as noites em que dormíamos juntos, as tardes no sofá com filmes e pipocas, e as manhãs de domingo com ela olhando-me ávida pelos ovos mexidos, ou sanduíches que eu lhe preparava.

Eu estava com um certo problema.

Talvez um grande problema.

E, bem, estava começando a se tornar um problema para Kagome também. Admito que sempre fora ciumento, mas eu não tinha outras explicações para meu surtos possessivos, se não meus "nada puros" sentimentos.

Já fazia certo tempo que Kagome não podia apresentar-me um "namorado" sem que eu demonstrasse à ele _meus_ direitos de melhor amigo sobre Kagome. E era então que – Oh Buda – a dificuldade de manter minha mãos longe dela aumentava de modo que tornava impossível, não abraçá-la ou acariciar seus cabelos, e até lançar-lhe olhares íntimos. Como se fossemos amantes ou algo assim.

Os namoros de Kagome duravam em média de um a dois meses, menos até, se eu e o cara em questão nos conhecêssemos antes. Incrivelmente, após a apresentação, dois ou três dias depois, Kagome aparecia emburrada e eu já sabia que haviam terminado.

Eu juro, que tentava me sentir mal, por todos os caras que eu já havia afastado de Kagome, mas eu não conseguia evitar ficar levemente feliz, senão até ligeiramente orgulhoso, quando ela aparecia dizendo que _ele_ era um idiota.

Veja bem, metades deles eram _realmente_ uns idiotas. E eu não ia com a cara da outra metade. Nenhum deles era bom o suficiente para Kagome.

Claro que quando descobri então, o porque do fim de praticamente todos os namoros de Kagome, - que eram discussões entre o cara atual e ela, sobre o _nosso_ relacionamento, alguns chegando até a por como imoral – meu peito não pôde não estufar. Principalmente quando ela me olhava revoltada e dizia:

- Acredita que ele teve a coragem de me _mandar_ escolher entre você ou ele?

E eu tinha uma vontade enorme, quase dolorosa de beijá-la – Sim_, beijá-la!_ – quando ela mesma completava:

- Quero dizer, céus! É claro que vou escolher você!

Eu achava que podia lidar com meu comportamento "ligeiramente" possessivo, até aquela sexta-feira.

Eu estava preparando o jantar, _Polvo à Galega_, um dos pratos preferidos de Kagome. Miroku, nosso vizinho do andar de baixo, havia me conseguido alguns polvos frescos e não perdi tempo, começando a prepará-los. Eu tinha acabado de checar as batatas que eu tinha posto para cozinhar, e arrumado os pratos na mesa da cozinha quando a ouvi entrar, e bater irritada a porta da sala.

- Inuyasha? – Sua voz suave chamou.

- Sim? – Gritei da cozinha.

Ela apareceu soltando uma exclamação de indignação, e se jogando em uma das cadeiras da mesa da cozinha.

Eu enxuguei as mãos em um dos panos que eu estava usando e observei-a morder os lábios enquanto se limitava a olhar para um dos cantos da mesa e começar a cutucá-lo com sua unha.

_Por Buda!_ Como eu queria agarrá-la, levá-la até meu quarto e realizar certas fantasias que me atormentavam diariamente.

Respirei fundo, e me encostei no balcão da cozinha, lembrando-me que para minha própria sanidade e para a segurança de Kagome, eu deveria fugir de qualquer toque não necessário. Cruzei os braços, como se assim eu me sentisse mais seguro de minhas ações.

- O que foi agora linda? – Perguntei olhando-a.

- Ah, Inu... – Ela fez beicinho – Terminei com Kouga.

Não consegui segurar o sorriso, ele era tão largo que chegava a ser patético o ponto em que eu me encontrava por Kagome.

- Oh, sinto muito doçura. – Eu disse sem realmente sentir.

Ela arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas.

- Não, não sente não.

Acabei por dar de ombros.

- Ora, você sabe que nunca gostei daquele lobo fedido. Não pode me culpar por estar aliviado. Ele não a merece.

- E quem me merece? – Ela agora sorria ligeiramente.

- Quando eu encontrá-lo não esquecerei de avisar.

Ela riu levemente, para então gemer:

- Ele foi _tão_ estúpido Inuyasha!

- No final, todos eles são. – Eu virei voltando minha atenção para as batatas.

- Sim, mas Kouga sempre me pareceu mais maduro! Achei que ele não teria ciúmes de você como os outros tiveram.

- Não pode também exigir isso em dois meses, linda. Eu também sentiria ciúmes se minha namorada estonteante dividisse um apartamento com um cara.

- Que é meu melhor amigo! – Ela argumentou.

- Que ainda assim é um cara. – Eu revidei.

- Bom, talvez se você ajudasse um pouco... Podia ser mais amigável, podia dizer: _Hey colega, não se preocupe eu tenho namorada e não estou interessado em minha melhor amiga_, ou também: _Case logo com ela pois ela me escraviza na cozinha._

Franzi o cenho, desligando o fogo e pegando uma vasilha.

- Escravismo na cozinha não deveria ser algo ruim? E eu não tenho namorada.

Ouvi o barulho de suas sandálias caindo no chão.

- Sim, eis o motivo pelo qual você quer se livrar de mim deixando claro que o caminho está livre para meu pretendente. E você poderia muito bem apenas dizer que tem uma.

Virei para deixar à mesa a vasilha com as batatas, e consegui vê-la dobrando à porta da cozinha indo para os corredores com os quartos.

- Não me importo em cozinhar, eu gosto. Desde que seja para você. – Falei um pouco mais alto para que ela me ouvisse.

- E eu o amo por isso! – Ela gritou já longe.

Sorri e virei colocando as rodelas de polvo no prato raso, dei uma última temperada e coloquei à mesa. Peguei a única garrafa de vinho que tínhamos na adega e servi uma taça para cada, em seguida peguei a cesta de pães que eu havia deixado do fogão para mantê-los quentes.

- Na verdade não é como se algum deles fosse se importar com o escravismo na cozinha, nenhum deles sabia cozinhar. No máximo um miojo. – Kagome falou entrando na cozinha, agora descalça e com uma de minhas blusas.

Como vinha acontecendo ultimamente, meu pulso se acelerou em resposta à visão de Kagome. Mas eu não estava preparado para vê-la em uma de minhas camisas. Digo, _só_ com uma de minhas camisas.

Não que fosse estranho. Não. Eu já havia me acostumado a ter um pouco do cheiro de Kagome nelas. Ela começara com isso fazia uns dois anos e desde então, vez ou outra ela se apossava de uma. O problema era estar tão próximo à ela durante esses momentos.

- Oh Inuyasha! Este cheiro é de _Polvo à Galega_? – Ela veio até a mesa sentando-se depressa para então respirar fundo. – É meu prato espanhol preferido!

- Eu sei. – Aproximei-me ignorando meus alertas, e beijei-lhe o topo da cabeça para então sentar-me ao seu lado.

- Pôs bastante pimenta? – Ela perguntou, os olhos brilhando.

- Pus o suficiente. – Sorri – Pimenta demais pode fazer mal ao seu estômago.

Espetei uma rodela de polvo, e estiquei o garfo lhe oferecendo. Ela logo partiu os lábios e deu uma mordida na carne branca. Lambeu os lábios e fechou os olhos suspirando pesadamente, começando a mastigar, para logo dar um gemido de puro prazer.

Nem precisei adivinhar como meu corpo reagiria. E logo eu estava enlouquecendo por Kagome novamente.

Não sei exatamente quando, ou como, mas ao dar por mim eu já estava deslizando meu nariz pelo pescoço branco de Kagome. Reprimi um gemido quando ela esticou o pescoço dando-me mais espaço para usar então meus lábios. Beijei toda sua extensão do pescoço, mordendo-a algumas vezes, em uma delas, Kagome gemeu e eu acabei por usar mais força do que o necessário, marcando-a.

- Inuyasha.. – Ela ofegou meu nome.

E no próximo segundo ela subiu em meu colo, segurando minha cabeça com as duas mãos, puxando meus lábios de encontro aos seus. Sua língua invadiu minha boca de forma experiente e sensual, e pude sentir o tempero do polvo misturado em seus lábios.

Uma de minhas mãos moveu-se para a parte de trás de sua nuca, arrepiando-a por inteiro e fazendo-a involuntariamente apertar-se contra mim. Quando deslizei devagar a outra mão por suas costas ela gemeu beijando-me mais avidamente.

Eu retribuí seu beijo ardente, beijando-a com todo o desejo reprimido desses últimos anos, e – _céus!_ – como eu consegui manter minhas mãos longe dela durante todo esse tempo? Beijá-la era simplesmente a coisa mais perigosamente viciante que eu já havia provado!

Eu agradeci à Buda, sentindo-me o homem mais sortudo do mundo por saber exatamente como tocar Kagome. Eu sabia como provocá-la após anos de convivência. Sabia o que fazer, como fazer, e quando parar.

Senti suas mãos deslizarem por meu peito descendo até achar a barra de minha blusa, para então, introduzi-las sob a camisa e acariciar meu abdômen de um modo torturante. Minha mão saiu de suas costas voando para sua coxa descoberta, apertando-a e logo percorrendo sua extensão. Em resposta, Kagome praticamente ronronou e isso me deixou louco.

Levei a outra mão para o fino lado de sua calcinha insinuando baixá-lo. Kagome não pareceu protestar nem por um segundo. Quando eu ia fazê-lo a campainha tocou, e demos um pulo assustados.

Foi então que desceu sobre mim o que estávamos fazendo. Olhei para Kagome ainda em meu colo. Os lábios vermelhos entreabertos, os cabelos negros levemente bagunçados, os olhos brilhantes. Nos encaramos atordoados por um tempo, até a campainha tocar novamente.

- Acho que é Sango. – Ela sussurrou. Sua voz ligeiramente trêmula.

- Você deveria atender. – Falei por fim rouco.

Ela demorou para se mover, mas logo estava levantando e indo lentamente até a porta. Aproveitei este momento para fugir para meu quarto. – sim eu sei, movimento covarde, mas ei, eu tinha acabado de pensar em coisas nada inocentes para fazer com minha _melhor amiga_ na cozinha! – Momentos antes de fechar a porta pude ouvi-la gritar revoltada:

- Inuyasha!

Não me importei. Tranquei a porta e voei para o banheiro entrando no chuveiro de roupa.

Por Buda, _beijei_ minha melhor amiga.

E eu _gostei_.

* * *

_**Kagome's Pov**_.

Eu estava ficando cansada daquilo. Inuyasha nunca estava disponível para nada! Nunca tinha tempo para nada. E – por Buda – nós morávamos na _mesma_ casa!

Já havia se passado uma semana desde o "acidente", e mesmo assim Inuyasha recusava-se a falar comigo! Por vezes eu o esperei em seu quarto para que não houvesse chances de escapar. E por vezes ele chegara em casa tão tarde que o sono me vencia e no outro dia ele dizia ter dormido no sofá.

E _isso_ não chegava nem a ser uma conversa:

- Inuyasha! Fiquei lhe esperando ontem. – Eu dizia.

- É? – Ele nem me olhava.

- É! Você não foi dormir no quarto?

- Não.

- E onde dormiu?

- Sofá.

- Porque?

- Cansaço.

- Tão cansado que não podia ir até o quarto?

Ele movia a cabeça em um "sim".

Quero dizer, isso é de deixar qualquer uma louca! Eu juro que tentava conversar com ele, mas ele nunca deixava!

O pior é que todas as noites desde que nos beijamos, tenho sonhado com aquele momento. E eu realmente quero dizer _todas_ as noites. Não é como se parássemos ali, sabe? Digo, – Por Buda – Eu não parava de sonhar que fazia sexo com Inuyasha! Quero dizer, oi? Alguém sabe o que está _acontecendo_ comigo?

Certo, certo, admito que já fazia um tempinho que eu, estranhamente, passara a notar _mais_ meu melhor amigo. Mas também, Inuyasha não é nenhum Ogro, ele está mais para a categoria de P.T.R. . Bom, isso se você categorizar os homens assim.

(Sango o faz dessa maneira e estou pegando essa mania dela, exemplos):

+ Miroku Houshi, meu vizinho, é um P.T.R (**P**reenche **T**odos os **R**equisitos).

+ Houjo, o cara que trabalha na lavanderia que ela freqüenta, é um N.S.O. (**N**unca **S**erá uma **O**pção)

+ Bankotsu Jiito, o cara que trabalha no mesmo departamento que ela, é um G.L.I. (**G**ostoso mas **L**igeiramente **I**rritante)

+ Naraku Onigumo, o chefe dela, é um Ogro. (Não é necessário legenda.)

O que eu quero dizer, é que Inuyasha é o melhor amigo mais gostoso que se pode ter. E isso não te ajuda, quando todos os homens com quem você se envolve se mostram uns idiotas de marca maior. Por que, bom, quando você chega em casa possessa com mais um idiota, lá está seu melhor-amigo-tudo-de-bom sorrindo como sempre, pronto para lhe dar um abraço de consolação, e lhe preparando um jantar.

Não dá para _não_ se apaixonar!

Com Inuyasha me evitando a semana toda e eu tendo _aqueles_ sonhos, recorri à Sango. Claro que ela provavelmente não será de muita ajuda. Eu conheço minha melhor amiga bem demais.

- Vocês o _quê!_ – Ela praticamente gritou dando um pulo no sofá.

- Nós nos beijamos. – Minha voz foi morrendo.

- Oh eu sabia! Eu _sabia_! Não me diga que eu não disse! Eu disse! – Ela levantou e começou a se mover pela sala agitada dando uns gritinhos excitados.

Olhei para a porta com o canto dos olhos.

"Oh Buda, a reação dela foi pior do que eu esperava. Será que eu consigo chegar a porta antes que ela me agarre?"

- Kagome!

Dei um pulo ao ouvir a voz dela, quase como se estivesse lendo meus pensamentos.

- Sim?

- Eu disse não disse? – Ela sorriu novamente.

Eu gemi.

- Disse sim. Eu estou tentando conversar será que você poderia parar de saltitar e me ajudar um pouco? Algum apoio moral por favor?

Ela se jogou no sofá, a expressão de satisfação nunca deixando seu rosto.

- Claro meu amor, mas não antes dos detalhes. Quero detalhes! Por Buda! Vocês se beijaram, eu preciso de _detalhes!_

"Sério, se não der pra chegar na porta eu uso a janela mesmo. Sete andares. Ah, nem é _tão_ alto assim. Aquele cara do programa não sobreviveu a oito? Certo tinha aquelas camas elásticas dos bombeiros..."

- Kagome?

- Hum? Ah, sim. – Dei de ombros –Você sabe, foi um beijo. Talvez não _um_ beijo. Okay nós nos agarramos por uns dois, cinco minutos não lembro. Não é como se eu estivesse preocupada em olhar para um relógio e cronometrar.

- Tanto faz, como foi? Digo, como você se _sentiu?_

Suspirei e caí para trás, no sofá de Sango, relaxando instantaneamente ao lembrar do beijos de Inuyasha.

- Oh Sango me senti completa. Foi como se não faltasse nada, como se de repente tudo que importasse fosse nós dois, aquele momento. Os beijos dele me deixavam louca e eu quase não pensei, na verdade eu simplesmente _não_ pensei. – Eu ri levemente – Toda vez que ele me tocava eu queria mais e mais, e... _precisava_ de mais. Entende?

- Tenho que ser sincera e dizer que não, digo, não entendo como se sentiu pois nunca me senti assim, mas sei que isso é um bom sinal Kagome! Eu tinha certeza que vocês iam ficar juntos no final. – Ela me sorriu apertando minha mão. – Parece a melhor sensação do mundo.

- E é.

Levantei e a olhei.

- Sango, sinto que vou pirar! Eu sinto necessidade de tocá-lo!

- Então o que está esperando? – Ela me olhou com uma expressão óbvia.

- Está louca? Não posso chegar beijando-o!

Sango revirou os olhos.

- Claro que pode! Kagome acredite em mim, Inuyasha quer isso tanto quanto você!

Mordi os lábios.

- Não sei Sango, ele está me evitando como se eu fosse uma praga!

- Isso porque ele também está um pouco receoso não acha? Digo, ele se agarrou com a melhor amiga dele! É normal que ele esteja pensando com aquele jeitinho deles de: "o que, infernos, eu fiz?".

- Acha mesmo?

- Você não disse que foi ele que começou lhe provocando?

- Sim, mas... – Eu balancei a cabeça.

- Mas nada, vá pra casa e se prepare para quando ele chegar. – Ela disse praticamente me empurrando para a porta.

- Certo, certo. Já vou.

Ela abriu a porta e então eu chamei o elevador. Quando virei para falar com Sango meu celular fez um pequeno barulho. O puxei da bolsa e o abri, sorrindo instantes depois.

- O que foi?

Dei de ombros.

- Um certo vizinho meu está me perguntando se eu acho que ele teria alguma chance com você. – A olhei sorrindo.

Sango arregalou os olhos.

- Miroku? Miroku P.T.R.?

Revirei os olhos.

- Sim Sango, é ele.

Ela deu um enorme sorriso, então piscou para mim marota.

- Bom, se ele aparecer para me levar pra jantar, quem sabe.

Eu sorri de volta.

- Querido Miroku minha amiga está louquinha para por as mãos em você. Venha depressa. – Eu disse em voz alta enquanto digitava no celular.

- Ei! – Sango exclamou rindo.

Eu comecei a rir de sua cara enquanto as portas do elevador se abriam.

- Papo. – Eu pisquei para ela. – Miroku, um jantar lhe daria vários pontos.

Eu mostrei o celular à ela ao entrar no elevador.

- Acha que ele vem? – Ela perguntou.

As portas começaram a fechar.

- Acho que é melhor se arrumar. – Eu lhe sorri.

Certo, é isso. Eu vou conversar com Inuyasha, quer ele queira ou não. Afinal, quem ele pensa que é para me beijar daquele jeito e depois não sequer me olhar?

Se ele acha mesmo que eu vou desistir e fingir que nada nunca aconteceu ele está muitíssimo enganado. Kagome Higurashi _nunca_ desiste de nada.

Exatamente por isso, hoje quando ele chegar, ele terá uma pequena surpresa.

Inuyasha, Inuyasha, você não perde por esperar.

* * *

Mereço reviews?

Beijos.

Lalah-Chan.


	2. Chapter 2

Titulo: Vingança…

Sinopse: Inuyasha estava se comportando de modo muito esquisito desde o "acidente", e Kagome não estava nada satisfeita com a semana monossilábica que estava passando junto à seu melhor amigo.

Nota da autora: Como prometido, o segundo e último capítulo.

Disclaimer: Como sempre, essa fic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo.

Observação: Dessa vez minha beta criou vergonha na cara e fez o trabalho dela XD. Então minha _"BFF mais linda do mundo vai Betar sua fic". (Ela mandou copiar e colar)_

Boa leitura!

* * *

_**Inuyasha's Pov.**_

- Sério cara, por quanto tempo você vai continuar vivendo aqui? – Miroku reclamou quando voltei da cozinha dele com uma maçã.

- Você deveria ir ao supermercado, sua geladeira está praticamente vazia, e sua despensa sem nada. – Eu disse ignorando sua pergunta.

- Claro, a comida que eu tinha aqui deveria apenas _me_ alimentar, no entanto estou tendo que aturar – e alimentar – você.

- Ei, eu só passo as tardes aqui. – Eu tentei me defender. – Além do mais, ficar preso no seu apartamento não é exatamente minha idéia de semana perfeita.

O fato era que desde que beijei Kagome, ou mais especificamente, ela me beijou, eu não tive coragem de encará-la. Por Buda! Não consigo nem _pensar_ nela sem me "animar". Eu tive que arrumar um jeito de evitá-la a todo custo. Todos os dias eu acordo cedo o suficiente para sair mais cedo e não correr o risco de topar com ela em _minhas_ camisas pela manhã, quando seus cabelos estão ligeiramente bagunçados e ela vai até a geladeira com aquele andar sonolento.

Para isso, eu apelei para Miroku, e o que começou no sábado – dia posterior ao beijo – como uma visita amigável, virou um:

- O que vai fazer no domingo? – Eu perguntei.

Ele me olhou desconfiado.

- Acho que vou correr um pouco. Talvez vá almoçar com meus pais.

- Ótimo, vou ficar no seu apartamento.

Miroku ergueu uma sobrancelha confuso.

- Provavelmente durante uns dias. Ou uma semana. Talvez pra sempre. – Eu continuei falando.

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

- E Kagome?

Murmurei coisas sem nexo, evitando a resposta.

- Ah, vocês brigaram? É por isso que está aqui em pleno sábado? – Ele se jogou no sofá marron da sala de estar creme dele.

- Você sabe contra quem o Manscheter United vai jogar hoje? Ouvi falar que era contra o Chelsea. – Mudei o assunto.

- Vocês brigaram. – Era agora uma afirmação.

- Não brigamos. – Eu resmunguei.

- Qual foi o motivo?

- Nós não brigamos.

- Provavelmente foi um cara não é? Sério colega, sem querer ser desrespeitoso mas Kagome tem belíssimos... Dotes. Você não pode ficar com raiva só porque algum homem por aí resolveu aproveitar.

Meu sangue entrou praticamente em ebulição ao ouvi Miroku falando de Kagome e outros caras. Quero dizer, depois de beijar Kagome, eu não conseguia imaginá-la nos braços de ninguém senão nos meus próprios. O que vai completamente contra o lance "melhor-amigo-que-dá-suporte-e-deseja-toda-a-felicidade-para-a-melhor-amiga".

Já havia uma semana que eu estava evitando-a, mas eu realmente tinha medo que aquele maldito Kouga se desse conta de que ele foi um estúpido por brigar com Kagome e resolvesse voltar e por as mãos nela.

Claro que Miroku não precisa ficar sabendo disso.

- Sério. Olha, nós não brigamos certo? Eu apenas estou precisando de um tempo para mim.

Ou finge que é isso.

- Ta cara. Como quiser. – Ele suspirou se dando por vencido.

Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, porque você não sai da minha cabeça?

- E você? – Perguntei à Miroku mudando de assunto.

Ele não se deu o trabalho nem de levantar os olhos da TV enquanto passava os canais.

- Eu o quê?

- Você sabe. Está com alguém? - Eu terminei minha maçã e levantei para ir jogar o que restara dela no lixo da cozinha. – Quero dizer, eu ainda não atendi nenhuma ligação feminina, salvo sua avó, aquela que ligou errado, e a mulher da sacola de compras.

Miroku gemeu aterrorizado.

- Ela ligou? – Ele disse tirando os olhos da TV virando no sofá para me encarar.

- É, achei que eu tivesse dito. – Falei enquanto voltava, jogando no outro sofá de Miroku.

- Tem gente que confunde gentileza com interesse. – Miroku voltou a passar os canais da TV.

- Afinal, o que aconteceu? Você nunca me contou essa história direito.

Ele levou as duas mãos à cabeça e deu um suspiro irritado.

- Há um mês, eu fui até a padaria aqui do lado comprar uns doughnuts, e enquanto estava voltando, vi uma mulher tentando carregar quatro sacola cheias de compras. Como todo cavalheiro eu fui até lá e perguntei se ela gostaria de alguma ajuda.

- Hum, e o fato dela ser bonita nem lhe passou pela cabeça. – Eu provoquei.

- Na verdade, ela é comum. Bonita. Loira, olhos azuis, cabelos cacheados. Depois de minha avó me ensinar, durante todos os meses de férias da escola por três anos seguidos, como um _gentleman_ deveria se portar, é natural não evitar ajudar uma dama. – Ele disse. – E eu sei que sua mãe o ensinou também, você já me disse.

Eu sorri lembrando de minhas lições com mamãe. Ela tinha me ligado um dia desses exigindo uma esposa e filhos, dizendo estar ficando velha sem ter netos para mimar, levar para passear e sufocar com amor e carinho. Eu achava que Sesshomaru logo agradaria mamãe com filhos, mas o noivado dele terminou depois que ele viu que Kagura era apenas uma idiota interesseira como eu havia dito. Graças à Buda. Eu não suportava aquela mulher.

Agora ele estava – apesar de dizer não estar – interessado pela pequena Rin, minha querida e doce amiga do andar abaixo do de Miroku. Ele a conheceu mês passado quando ela veio até minha casa, às uma e meia da manhã, pedindo um pouco da comida de gato do Shippou (o gato ruivo e maligno da Kagome). Disse que tinha esquecido de comprar comida para o dela, e ele não parava de miar. Sesshomaru estava lá em casa discutindo um problema da empresa, e Kagome estava dormindo em meu colo no sofá de nossa sala.

Levantei-me cuidadosamente para não acordar Kagome – que resmungou em desaprovação – e fui pegar a ração de Shippou, enquanto Rin permanecia parada à porta, com os braços cruzados, em seu robe vinho sob o olhar atento de Sesshomaru.

Não demorei muito, no máximo cinco minutos, mas quando voltei para a sala, era gritante a tensão. Rin e Sesshomaru continuavam se encarando como se desafiassem um ao outro. Entreguei a comida em um pequeno pote à Rin, e ela agradeceu-me e deu-me um beijo na bochecha de boa noite. Então disse:

- Seu irmão é um idiota Inuyasha.

E virou-se para o elevador.

Quando fechei a porta, arqueei uma sobrancelha e olhei Sesshomaru, que permanecia lá, parado, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

Miroku largou o controle remoto na mesa de centro.

- Ela aceitou, sorriu e agradeceu, dizendo que seu nome era Chanelle, e que morava no apartamento uma quadra a frente. – Miroku continuou sua narrativa. – Ajudei-a a levar as comprar até lá, e quando chegamos, ela me olhou de um jeito que já conheço muito bem.

Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha.

- Então ela estava na sua.

- Sim, mas...

- Mas, o quê? – Franzi a testa. – Você não disse que ela era bonita e tudo mais?

- Sim!

- Então?

- O problema é que eu não estava afim.

Meus olhos se abriram ao máximo, e o olhei incrédulo.

- O quê? Miroku Hoshi _não_ estava afim?

- Olha cara, só porque eu sempre fui assim, não quer dizer que vá arrumar encontro com qualquer uma por aí. – Ele me olhou indignado.

- Certo. – Eu disse descrente.

- É verdade! – Ele me disse nervoso.

- Sério Miroku, qual é o seu problema? – Eu disse sério. – O que está acontecendo? Somos amigos, você pode falar.

Miroku suspirou frustrado.

- É essa mulher. Não sai da minha cabeça.

Bem vindo à minha vida.

- Que mulher?

- Sango. Desde que eu a vi, não consigo, por mais que tente, parar de pensar nela! É como aquelas malditas músicas que ficam em nossa cabeça não importa o quanto você tente fazê-las parar de tocar – e não adianta cantá-las até o final como dizem ser cientificamente provado – . Simplesmente fica lá tocando e tocando e você acorda com aquilo e quando se deita para dormir ainda está lá. – Ele falou tudo quase em um fôlego só.

Pensei em Sango, com seus longos cabelos castanhos, e todo aquele seu jeito independente e forte. O tipo de garota que não procura só uma noite de diversão e sim um relacionamento de longa duração e tem uma capacidade enorme de se irritar com idiotices.

Ver Miroku apaixonado por ela, olhando para o seu histórico de mulheres passíveis, melosas demais, ou atiradas demais, era estranho.

- E onde você a conheceu? – Perguntei curioso.

- Eu já a vi no prédio várias vezes, ela vem ver Kagome toda terça. E descobri que fazemos compras no mesmo supermercado.

- É, Kagome vai para a casa dela nas quintas. É coisa de mulher.

- Ela corre no mesmo parque que eu com seu pastor alemão enorme. Geralmente está com aquelas roupas de ginástica apertadas e tops por baixo das blusas largas de um ombro só.

Fiz uma careta e então sacudi minha mão na frente do rosto de Miroku que falava como um zumbi.

Miroku sacudiu a cabeça como se saindo de um transe.

- Tanto faz. O fato é que desde que a vi, não penso em outra coisa. – Ele falou. O som abafado pela almofada do sofá, na qual ele escondera o rosto como uma criança que está sendo repreendida.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

- Espera. Você a viu quando?

- Com hoje, faz cinqüenta e dois dias.

- Você está a _cinqüenta e dois_ dias sem se envolver com mulher nenhuma?

Ele tirou o rosto da almofada.

- Cara, você estava ouvindo o que eu dizia?

- Não, espera. Eu vou reformular: Você está_ contando?_

- Sério Inuyasha, você não está ajudando.

- Escuta, você alguma vez, já falou com ela? – Perguntei.

- Já, duas vezes no elevador quando ela ia pra sua casa, e quatro no supermercado.

- Eu gosto de Sango, gosto mesmo dela cara. Porque você não a chama para sair? Um jantar, um cinema, balé. Sango adora balé.

Kagome também.

Isso me lembra que comprei ingressos para _O Quebra-nozes_, seu preferido, e ia surpreendê-la no domingo. Claro que isso tinha sido antes do "acidente".

- Não sei... Você acha que ela sairia comigo? – Ele me olhou com uma expressão miserável.

- Pegue. – Eu puxei meu celular do bolso e joguei para ele.

- _Muito obrigado_ Inuyasha, mas eu já tenho um celular. – Ele falou sarcástico.

Revirei os olhos.

- Porque você nunca entende minhas boas ações?

- Talvez porque eu não seja a Kagome. – Ele provocou.

O fuzilei com os olhos.

- O que foi? A culpa é minha se Kagome sabe ler a sua mente?

- Pegue o número de Sango e ligue para ela. – Eu disse mudando o assunto.

Miroku passou um tempo mexendo no celular, para então pegar o seu.

- Porque será que tenho a impressão de que não é o número de Sango que está olhando? – Eu disse preocupado.

- Por Buda Inuyasha! Vocês se ligam todos os dias! Ou se ligavam. Agora é só Kagome quem lhe liga. Você a está evitando a todo custo não? Você nem mesmo a atende.

- Não nos ligamos todos os dias! As vezes são apenas mensagens.

- Claro, muito melhor. – Ele revirou os olhos. – Vem cá, você já notou que vocês moram no mesmo apartamento?

Eu o olhei como se ele de repente tivesse se tornado um mulher com duas cabeças.

- Que tipo de pergunta é essa?

- Qual é o seu problema? Não me ouviu? _Vocês se ligam todos os dias!_

- Já falei que são mensagens. – Revirei os olhos.

- Tanto faz.

- Terminou de fuçar minha vida? Posso ter o celular de volta?

- Pra que? Sua relação com Kagome acabou mesmo. – Ele provocou.

- Não sei porque ainda me preocupo com você. – Eu disse entediado.

- Relaxa. – Ele disse jogando o celular de volta. – Consegui algo melhor do que o número de Sango.

- O que? O número de Sesshomaru? – Eu ri.

Em um segundo uma almofada voou em minha cara com a maior violência que uma almofada pode voar.

- Háhá. – Miroku riu sem humor – Você é hilário.

- Eu sei. – Dei um sorriso presunçoso e fechei os olhos recostando-me no sofá de Miroku.

- Peguei o número de Kagome.

Meus olhos se abriram depressa.

- Você _o quê?_ Porque?

- Pense comigo caro amigo, posso perguntar a Kagome se ela acha que eu teria alguma chance com Sango. Se ela der um sinal positivo. Então a levarei para jantar.

Dei de ombros, e voltei a fechar os olhos.

-O que você acha de: "Kagome, se não for muito incomodo você poderia analisar minhas chances com Sango e ver se tenho alguma? Estou genuinamente interessado nela."

Voltei a abrir os olhos.

- Ah por favor! – Eu exclamei tomando o celular dele.

Digitei depressa e enviei.

- Pronto.

Ele pegou o celular de volta.

- O que você escreveu?

- "Kagome, faz cinqüenta e dois dias que não paro de pensar em Sango, ela sairia comigo?"

- Você é louco? Ela vai achar que sou um daqueles tarados perseguidores que fic-

- Respira Miroku. Eu estou brincando. – Eu ri.

- Sabia que você é ridiculamente parecido com Kagome?

Ele soltou um suspiro de alivio e relaxou no sofá.

- Você está mesmo afim dela não está?

- Mais do que posso demonstrar. É assustador Inuyasha.

Levantei os olhos para Miroku.

- O quê?

- O quanto você pode amar alguém. Digo, eu nem cheguei a ter mais que quinze minutos de conversa com ela sabe? Mas eu pareço um adolescente do seu lado. Com o coração batendo forte, e as mãos suando.

Eu parei e pensei em todas as sensações que Kagome me fazia sentir. Como eu queria protegê-la, agradá-la, tocá-la... Amá-la sempre. Por Buda! Eu não vou conseguir viver sob o mesmo teto que Kagome sem beijá-la. Não agora que eu sei como é. Só seu cheiro é capaz de me enlouquecer. Preciso dar um jeito nisso. Não posso continuar evitando-a. Até porque está se tornando insuportável deixar de vê-la.

Suspirei irritado. É isso.

Hoje temos que conversar.

Levantei e passei a mão pelos cabelos respirando fundo. Miroku olhou-me com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- O que foi?

- Vou ver Kagome. – Eu disse indo até a porta.

Ele pareceu tão surpreso que foi insultante.

- Qual é o problema? – Perguntei na defensiva.

- Você vai deixar de ser uma mula teimosa e vai conversar com Kagome? Isso é inédito.

Bufei.

- Não sei porque a surpresa.

- Inuyasha você _nunca_ cede.

Isso claro, porque ele nunca me viu em qualquer debate com Kagome. Eu luto, luto, mas no final sempre acabo me rendendo.

Obviamente isso nem sempre foi assim. Antes de meus desejos começarem era mais para 60% Kagome e 40% Eu. Agora 90% Kagome e 10% Eu.

Não me pergunte porque. Eu não sei como perdi os 30%.

- Ah, cale a boca.

Então do nada Miroku levantou do sofá em um pulo, com um sorriso estúpido no rosto.

- Ela disse que sim! Inuyasha, Kagome disse que Sango gostaria de jantar comigo!

Dei um meio-sorriso.

- Então ligue logo para fazer as reservas, daqui a pouco não terá mais vagas nos melhores.

Ele soltou um palavrão em surpresa. E logo começou a correr como se estivesse pegando fogo, atrás dos números dos restaurantes.

Limitei-me a gritar um "até mais" e fechar a porta.

Esperei por dez minutos até o elevador chegar – sério, temos doze andares – doze – e o elevador está _sempre_ ocupado! Assim que abri a porta do apartamento meu coração começou a bater mais forte, e uma sensação estranha se apossou de mim.

-Kagome? - Chamei.

Não houve resposta.

Por um momento permaneci parado em frente a porta forçando minha mente a parar de criar imagens de Kagome e Kouga. De onde eles poderiam estar, se estavam juntos, tinham reatado.

Mas então senti o cheiro característico de Kagome.

Baunilha.

O que me rendera imagens extremamente inapropriadas sobre como eu adoraria _saborear _toda sua pele e saber se ela também tinha esse gosto.

A pulsação foi enervante.

Respirei fundo obrigando-me a parar de pensar nisso. _Nela._

Andei devagar pela sala passando pela cozinha e indo em direção ao corredor. A porta do quarto de Kagome estava aberta, mas apenas Shippou estava lá. "Escondido" entre os travesseiros de Kagome.

É incrível como os gatos conseguem se esconder tão bem, pra no final deixar seus rabos peludos de fora.

Segui para meu quarto e entrei quando ouvi a porta fechar atrás de mim.

_**Kagome's Pov.**_

Eu estava nervosa, admito.

O que é totalmente normal, para o que eu vou fazer, mas eu praticamente tremi enquanto o olhar de Inuyasha percorria meu corpo parando em meu rosto como se não nos víssemos à séculos.

Eu conhecia bem aquele olhar.

Era o mesmo que Inuyasha lançava-me toda vez que eu voltava de viagem da casa de meus pais.

Como se quisesse prender-me em seus braços e cobrir-me com seu corpo enorme inspirando meu cheiro e não me soltar nunca mais.

O que era em geral o que ele fazia sempre.

A não ser, claro, pela parte do "não soltar nunca mais".

Mas apesar da insegurança, eu sabia que nunca ninguém afetar-me-ia do jeito que Inuyasha fazia com todos seus sorrisos lindos, seu humor irônico, e sua preocupação comigo.

Eu nunca notara, mas eu girava em torno de Inuyasha.

Fosse quando eu estava sem criatividade, tornando meu trabalho um inferno com todos os pedidos de vestidos que recebia. Ou quando eu conseguia perder todos os trens e não pegar nenhum taxi. Ou quando Kikyou ligava chorando pronta para despejar todos seus problemas extremamente fúteis em mim. Ou simplesmente qualquer coisa. Porque eu sabia que ao chegar em casa, Inuyasha, mesmo cansado, sorriria para mim, me prepararia um jantar e depois me embalaria no sofá até que eu dormisse e ele me carregasse para seu quarto puxando-me para dormir junto a ele.

Então voltei a ficar com raiva.

Como Inuyasha podia simplesmente me ignorar depois do beijos que trocamos?

Certo admito que eu praticamente pulei em cima dele, mas ele retribuiu de modo que eu jamais achei _possível_ que alguém pudesse retribuir!

Ele passou uma semana inteira me evitando – e fazendo-me ter sonhos nada inocentes – e agora era minha vez de obter alguma satisfação.

Caminhei decidida até ele.

Imediatamente vi pânico tomar conta de Inuyasha.

Bem, isso era parte do plano.

- Kagome? – Ele disse vacilante.

- Agora lembrou meu nome? – Eu falei sarcástica.

- O que... O que está fazendo?

Sorri marota.

- Me vingando. – Respondi empurrando-o e fazendo-o cair na cama.

Subi em cima dele.

Certo, Sango se isso não der certo, juro que acabo com aquela bolsa nova da Cartier que você comprou semana passada.

Então esmaguei seus lábios com os meus beijando-o inicialmente de modo totalmente inapropriado para espectadores, mas logo substituindo por paixão enquanto eu enlouquecia com sua boca contra a minha.

Inuyasha gemeu em resposta e devo dizer que isso inflou meu ego de maneira estúpida. Infelizmente ele recuou relutante e me segurou pelos ombros.

A bolsa já era.

Então ele me surpreendeu.

- Isso deveria ser considerado um punição? – Inuyasha falou com sua voz rouca incrivelmente sexy.

Eu mordi o lábio ainda em cima dele.

- Pra quem não suporta ficar do meu lado, sim.

- Não foi isso Kagome – Ele sacudiu a cabeça – Se eu tivesse ficado não teria conseguido me controlar.

- Pois não se controle.

Ele gemeu selvagemmente.

Então levantou-se sentando na cama comigo em seu colo. Num piscar de olhos ele tinha me prendido entre seu peitoral perfeito e a cabeceira da cama. Inuyasha levou seus lábios ao meu pescoço onde ele sabia ser meu ponto fraco. Um arrepio percorreu meu corpo inteiro ao sentir seus lábios, e sua respiração acariciarem a base de meu pescoço.

- Inu... – Eu gemi passando os braços em volta de seu pescoço.

- Linda... – Ele sussurrou subindo os lábios para minha orelha.

Minhas mãos automaticamente subiram para suas orelhas felpudas que eu amo tanto, massageando-as delicadamente. Inuyasha pressionou-me mais ainda contra a cabeceira em resposta.

- Espere... – Ele ofegou. – Espere doçura.

Meu coração falhou uma batida.

Oh não.

Não diga que não me quer Inuyasha, por favor.

Minhas mãos desceram para seus ombros, enquanto ele se afastava lentamente um pouquinho para que pudéssemos nos encarar.

- O que...?

- Precisamos conversar. – Ele sussurrou suave. – Não quero que você se precipi-

Segurei seu rosto com ambas as mãos de modo firme.

- Apenas diga Inuyasha. E sou sua.

Ele pareceu entrar em um tipo de estado de choque ou algo assim. E devo ter esperado pacientemente durante o minuto mais longo de minha vida.

- Eu te amo.

Inuyasha já tinha me dito isso diversas vezes. Mas nunca _desse_ jeito. Nunca com essa intensidade. Agora tem uma outra dimensão. Não pude evitar meus olhos de se encherem de lágrimas.

- Kagome? – Ele perguntou tomado de pânico.

Esperando minha vez.

- Eu o amo. – Então ri entre as lágrimas – Por Buda Inuyasha, não sei há quanto tempo, mas eu o amo demais.

Ele sorriu deliciado e beijou meu lábios suavemente percorrendo com suas mãos quentes e grandes minhas costas.

- Eu não sabia que sua vingança poderia ser tão prazerosa. – Ele riu.

- Ora, nunca ouviu que a vingança é doce? – Eu o fiz se deitar enquanto permanecia em cima dele.

Puxei sua camisa com pressa – mais pressa do que jamais imaginei ter – e ele tirou a minha fazendo-me levantar os braços. Rolamos na cama lutando contra nossas roupas, e não deixando de tocar um ao outro nem por um segundo. Era incrível como estar com Inuyasha – ainda mais agora que estava tudo certo – era tão intenso. Respirar era necessário mas não era prioridade. Inuyasha saboreou cada parte de meu corpo com seus lábios alegando que sempre quisera fazê-lo.

Minha mente nublou para o mundo, eu só via Inuyasha.

Quando explodimos de prazer absoluto, foi tão forte, tão verdadeiro, necessário, que me agarrei a Inuyasha prometendo a mim mesma nunca deixá-lo ir.

Então desabamos enrolados um no outro. Cansados, satisfeitos. Inuyasha enlaçou minha mão.

- Você é minha, senhorita Higurashi. – Ele disse suave antes de passar a ficar por cima.

_**Inuyasha's Pov.**_

Ouvi o barulho da campainha. Suspirei e parei de deslizar meu nariz pelo pescoço de Kagome – _Minha Kagome_ – que gemera em desaprovação.

- Campainha. – Eu disse rouco já excitado novamente.

- Hum. – Ela se juntou mais a mim.

Eu ri.

- Não é melhor atender?

Ela levou seus lábios próximo de minha orelha felpuda e ronronou:

- Não estou sentindo meu corpo... – Ela aproveitou a proximidade para morder minha orelha.

Eu gemi, sentindo-me mais _animado_ ainda.

A campainha soou novamente.

- Então eu vou. – Eu sussurrei deslizando minha mão por sua costa, sentindo-a se arrepiar com meu toque.

- Não demore. – Ela ordenou olhando-me travessa.

Respirei fundo para então beijar sua testa e levantar de uma vez pegando o jeans que jazia no chão. O vesti depressa e saí do quarto me dirigi para a porta.

Abri a porta com certa pressa. O que quer que fosse, seria dispensado rapidamente para que assim eu pudesse voltar para a cama onde Kagome me esperava. Claro que eu não contava com o lobo fedido à porta.

Ele me olhou espantado. Talvez por causa do fato de eu estar apenas com um jeans e muito provavelmente pelas tantas marcas vermelhas que _Kagome_ deixara pelo meu corpo e eu as exibia extremamente orgulhoso delas.

- Onde está Kagome? – Ele olhou por cima de meu ombro. Sua expressão de pânico.

E eu quis apontar o dedo e gritar:

_- Perdeu! Ela é minha e nada no mundo vai tirá-la de mim!_

Bem infantil eu sei. Mas o que fazer se você perde a cabeça quando se tem a mulher que ama o amando de volta?

Em vez disso falei:

- Ela está um pouco ocupada agora. – _Ou logo estaria._

- Eu quero vê-la, agora.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha. Quem esse fedido pensa que é para chegar e exigir alguma coisa? Shippou surgiu do nada e se _esfregou_ em minha perna. Considerando que ele me odeia – e o sentimento é mutuo - só podia ser uma coisa: Comida.

- Já vou bola de pelos. – Resmunguei.

Ele olhou para cima miando e de repente eriçou os pelos, e soltou aquele guincho sinistro que os gatos soltam enquanto olhava Kouga.

Ora, ora. Não é que temos algo em comum?

- Sinto muito cara. Ela não pode agora.

- Não vou, sem ver Kagome antes. – Ela disse pondo um pé a frente.

- Então acho que vou ter que colocá-lo para fora. – Eu rosnei.

E Shippou guinchou junto.

- Inu? – Ouvi a voz doce de Kagome e virei já sentindo seu cheiro invadindo meu nariz.

Meu coração deu um salto ao vê-la, e pude ouvir o de Kouga dar um também. Não que ele tivesse visão de onde estava. Mas como ele é obviamente um youkai, podia sentir seu cheiro.

Aparentemente Kagome conquista qualquer coisa do sexo masculino que se mova, pois Shippou logo virou a cara achatada na direção de Kagome e correu até ela.

Dei graças a Buda internamente por não ser obrigado a dividir a imagem de minha Kagome com _ninguém_. (O gato não conta)

Seus cabelos negros estavam selvagemmente bagunçados, os lábios vermelhos e tentadores, e vestia a camisa que eu tirara durante nossa tarde de amor. As mangas grandes demais quase escondendo suas mãos, o tecido deslizando por suas curvas, e a barra no meio de suas coxas deixando a amostra as pernas lindas que ela tinha.

Meu desejo tornou-se ridiculamente evidente.

Ela abaixou-se e coçou a orelha do gato fazendo-o ronronar alto, para logo pegá-lo no colo e seguir para a cozinha. Virei novamente para Kouga.

- Infelizmente estaremos ocupados até o final do mês – provavelmente até o resto de nossas vidas – então não se incomode em aparecer. – Eu disse com um pequeno sorriso superior – Bem, até nunca.

Fechei a porta e me dirigi para a cozinha, onde Kagome tinha entrado. A campainha tocou novamente, mas a ignorei. Ao entrar na cozinha vi Kagome sentada em uma das cadeiras acariciando Shippou.

- Quem era Inu?

- Ninguém importante doçura. – Eu abaixei-me para dar-lhe um beijo.

- Bom, quem quer que seja ainda está tocando a campainha. – Ela me olhou desconfiada.

- Não se preocupe, logo se cansa e vai embora.

Ela continuou a olhar-me intrigada, mas deu de ombros e pôs Shippou no chão pegou a ração dele e a colocou em uma vasilha.

Olhei o relógio da cozinha e pensei em qual prato prepararia para nosso jantar. Queria uma coisa especial, algo significativo. Kagome lendo minha mente se aproximou e beijou meu ombro nu dizendo:

- Sabe o que eu gostaria de jantar hoje?

- Eu sei o que _eu_ vou querer jantar. – Falei rouco abraçando-a contra mim e meu desejo evidente.

Ela riu circundando meu pescoço.

- Isso é possível arranjar. – Ela insinuou – Mas e o que _eu_ quero?

Fiz uma trilha de beijos descendo por sua mandíbula e depois para o pescoço.

- O que você quer linda? É só dizer.

- Shinitzel.

- Fácil. Fácil demais.

- Mas quero com aquele molho marrom especial que criou só para mim.

- Sim senhorita, já está saindo.

Eu fiz menção de solta-la para fazer o jantar, mas Kagome continuou com um dos braços enroscado em meu pescoço enchendo meu pescoço de beijos.

- O meu jantar pode esperar Inu... – Ela sussurrou ligeiramente corada.

Soltei um grunhido rouco e a peguei no colo dando passadas largas em direção do quarto. A risada doce de Kagome preencheu meu ouvidos.

- Você está com tanta fome assim? Cuidado... – Ela disse suave – Você pode enjoar..

- Não seja boba. Eu nunca, Kagome Higurashi, seria capaz de enjoar de você nem que quisesse.

- Que bom. – Ela sorriu e meu coração falhou uma batida - Por que eu não tenho a mínima intenção de deixar o seu lado.

* * *

Olá!

Obrigada a todos que leram!

Agradeço muito o apoio!

Se vocês forem boazinhas e deixarem reviews, eu posto um pequeno capitulo extra de presente. É pequenininho mas é bem bonitinho.

_Respostas das reviews:_

**Nai:** Oh meu amor, desculpa, é que estou passando por um momento "bloqueio total" em _AmorXOrgulho,_ mas estou trabalhando nele okay? Desculpe mesmo, obrigada pela review! Beijos!

**Mariahrlg:** Também te amo bobona, beijos!

**I'm crazy now: **Desculpe pela demora, espero que tenha gostado! É bem curtinho me deu um surto louco e escrevi a ideia principal em uma folha e acabei criando coragem pra postar. Obrigada a você querida por ter deixado uma review! Beijos!

**Lykah-chan:** Muuuuito obrigada pelos elogios querida! Fiquei muito feliz em saber que esse pequeno surto agradou! Espero que goste do final. Você passou mesmo por isso com seu amigo? Não consigo imaginar algo mais complicado! Obrigada pela review! Beijos!

**Little Tathi:** Olá! Perdão pela demora querida, espero que ao menos o final P.T.R. s XD Muito obrigada pelos elogios, e pela review! Beijo!

**Riizinha:** Desculpe pela demora amor! Foi sem querer. Espero que gosto do final! Obrigada mesmo pelos elogios! Beijinhos e valeu pela review!

**Kagome e inuyasha:** Desculpe, desculpe, desculpe! Não era pra ter demorado tanto! Obrigada pelos elogios amor, e muito obrigada pela review! Beijos!

**Nana:** Continuada! Espero que goste! Beijos, e obrigada pela review! XD

**Mache-chin:** Olá querida, claro que podemos ser amigas. Já tenho várias aqui pelo fanfiction. Adoro escrever, e podemos compartilhar idéias! Muitíssimo pbrigada pela sua review e seus elogios! Beijos!


	3. Chapter 3

Vingança…

Inuyasha estava se comportando de modo muito esquisito desde o "acidente", e Kagome não estava nada satisfeita com a semana monossilábica que estava passando junto à seu melhor amigo.

Autora: Muitíssimo obrigada a todos que leram a fic. Como prometido o capítulo extra.

Divirtam-se e se quiserem deixem uma review e digam o que acharam.

Disclaimer: Mais uma vez, essa fic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo.

* * *

_**Inuyasha's Pov**_

Claro que se alguém me perguntasse, se alguma vez me passara pela cabeça dormir com minha melhor amiga tornando-a inconscientemente, e ainda assim verdadeiramente, minha personificação de _esposa_ – mesmo que ainda cedo demais para revelar (sinceramente, se eu disser _isso_ ela vai pensar que sou algum tipo de maníaco, além do mais são mulheres que querem casamento, não _homens_) – eu diria: "Logicamente não. De onde tirou essa idéia?".

Mesmo que sim, eu tenha fantasiado com isso várias e várias vezes.

Agora se alguém chegasse e dissesse que além de isso tudo, eu confessaria a ela meus segredos mais obscuros em uma tarde de domingo com um pote de sorvete nas mãos, eu riria e aconselharia essa pessoa a procurar ajuda psicológica.

Obviamente eu não esperava que a parte de "dormir-personificação" fosse acontecer no próximo milênio.

E bem, aconteceu.

Em um dia.

Ou uma tarde, o que você preferir.

Depois de uma noite perfeita, adormecemos às cinco, e como conseqüência só acordamos às duas. A tarde estava escura e parecia que estava chovendo todo o atlântico, para Kagome, chuva significa duas coisas:

+ Sorvete Häagen-Dazs.

+ Filmes/Séries de TV (Que aliás, ela tem um monte)

Kagome tem quatro sabores favoritos:

O primeiro é: _Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough_ – Para os dias felizes. (O freezer vive cheio deles)

O segundo de: _Rum Raisin_ – Quando ela está _extremamente_ irritada.

O terceiro de: _Caramel Cone_ – Para dias quentes.

O quarto de: _Rocky Road_ – Para dias chuvosos.

Ela me acordou – muito _carinhosamente_ devo acrescentar – empolgada com a chuva – Kagome adora chuva, sério – e depois de algum sexo selvagem, me puxou da cama até o sofá da sala, abrindo-o para que ficasse maior, e saltitou de volta para o quarto trazendo cobertores e DVDs. Ela pôs uma calça azul de lã solta e com a barra por fazer, e uma regata branca. Eu estava apenas com uma calça parecida – já que Kagome comprara masculina alegando ser mais confortável para ficar em casa – só que preta. Como estava chovendo, o sorvete escolhido fora o _Rocky Road_.

- Inu, vamos assistir Star Trek? Comprei duas temporadas deles na terça!

- Star Trek? O que houve com Star Wars? – Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha.

Ela fez um biquinho.

- Era emprestado, eu ainda não achei pra comprar! Vou tentar a Barnes & Noble amanhã.

Eu ri puxando-a para o meu lado.

- O que você quiser linda. – Sussurrei.

Ela sorriu e me beijou levemente antes de levantar indo até a TV. Quando ela abriu a caixa dos DVDs, as luzes se apagaram e a TV desligou.

- A luz acabou de ir embora? – Ela perguntou obviamente já sabendo a resposta.

- Acho que sim.

- Oh não! Eu queria tanto assistir! – Ela voltou para o sofá. – O que vamos fazer?

- Tenho algumas idéias... – Murmurei rouco.

Ela riu e beijou-me intensamente.

- Nem pense Inuyasha Taisho!

- Poxa... – Eu sorri.

Então ela corou levemente e baixou os olhos. Os cílios espessos caindo como uma cortinha por cima de seus olhos castanhos.

- Escute, vou aproveitar esse momento... – Ela mordeu os lábios. – Tenho algumas coisas para confessar...

Eu peguei a colher de sorvete e pus um pouco na boca.

- Então diga. – Falei enquanto mergulhava a colher novamente no pote e levava aos lábios dela.

Kagome abriu a boca e fechou os olhos saboreando o sorvete, _gemendo_ de prazer. Fazendo então a minha vez de gemer.

- Desse jeito não terá conversa...

Ela me sorriu marota.

- Antes de começar, você vai ter que me prometer algo. – Kagome cantarolou.

Arqueei uma das sobrancelhas.

Oh-oh.

Sempre que Kagome pede para eu prometer algo não saio exatamente ganhando.

- Depende.

- Do que?

- Do que eu tiver que prometer. – Sorri obvio.

Ela fez bico e cruzou os braços.

- Não vale! Se eu disser você não vai fazer!

- Certo – Comecei – Eu vou prometer, mas só se não envolver fazer um boneco de neve de boxers como naquele natal em que...

- Inuyasha! Não é nada disso.

- Oh. Então o que é? – Passei um dos braços por seus ombros.

- Prometa que não ficará com raiva de mim.

Eu ri.

- Certo. Eu Inuyasha Taisho prometo que não importa o que disser não ficarei com raiva. Está bom assim? – A olhei divertido.

- Está. – Ela suspirou criando coragem.

Esperei por uns momentos calado até que ela se manifestasse.

- Eu... Eu fiz algo do qual não me orgulho Inu... – Ela corou ligeiramente.

- O que foi linda? – Eu sussurrei correndo um dedo pela lateral de seu rosto.

Ela sorriu doce ainda vermelha para mim.

- Lembra quando Thalia ligou para você terminando tudo de repente e super irritada?

- Lembro. – Eu disse então olhando desconfiado para Kagome – O que você fez?

Kagome mordeu os lábios que eu tinha mordido – e me perdido – algumas horas atrás.

- Ela passou uma semana ligando pra cá, querendo falar com você. E eu sempre atendia dizendo que iria passar o recado, quando nunca passei.

Nos encaramos longamente, o barulho da chuva ainda forte.

- ... Em minha defesa ela nunca prestou para você Inu! – Kagome começou a dizer desesperada – Quero dizer, ela era gostosa e tal, e tinha uns peitos enormes, mas eu odiava como ela nunca dava atenção suficiente ao que você dizia! E sendo sincera ela era uma vaca completa, e eu não sou a única que achava! Sango dizia a mesma coisa, e você sabe como Sango é perceptiva! Eu só estava tentado proteger meu melhor amigo de cair nas garras dela! Digo, você notou que no dia seguinte ela estava na empresa se jogando em cima do _Sho!_

Sho, é como Kagome chama Sesshomaru. Claro que ele odeia, mas quando eu disse que Kagome conquista qualquer coisa do sexo masculino que se mova, eu não estava sendo hiperbólico. Então de alguma maneira sinistra e assustadora, meu meio-irmão permite que _Kagome_ – E apenas ela – o chame assim.

- ... O sutien preto! Quem é tão baixa para usar o truque do sutien preto? – Ela continuava falando sem parar.

Joguei a cabeça para trás rindo por causa do nervosismo desnecessário de Kagome. Ela me olhou confusa.

- Inuyasha...?

Eu não pude evitar continuar a rir. E isso por algum motivo ofendeu Kagome que fechou o rosto e virou a cara. Eu a puxei para perto, com o intuito de abraçá-la, mas ela se esquivou afastando-se para a ponta do sofá.

- Kago... Kagome! – Eu tentei chamá-la entre os risos.

- Inuyasha Taisho, se estiver rindo da minha cara eu juro que passo o resto de minha vida sem sequer olhar pra você! – Ela ameaçou.

Eu respirei fundo finalmente parando de rir.

- Estou rindo de sua preocupação com isso doçura. – Murmurei esticando o braço para tocá-la no rosto.

Graças a Deus ela não me repeliu.

- Não... Não está zangado comigo? – Ela perguntou.

- Kagome – Eu me aproximei dela puxando seu rosto para perto do meu – Como eu poderia me zangar com você por uma bobagem dessas?

- Mas, digo, eu arruinei o namoro de vocês! Talvez ainda estivessem juntos... – Ela olhou para baixo.

- Sinceramente, você me poupou muitas horas de gritos histéricos e palavrões. Quando ela me ligou para terminar ao menos durou dez minutos. E eu já iria terminar com ela de qualquer forma. Eu já tinha notado que o que sinto por você é incomparável.

Kagome me presenteou com um de seus sorrisos mais brilhantes. E tive uma vontade louca de beijá-la e tê-la ali mesmo no sofá. Mas se eu fizesse isso, ela provavelmente pensaria que sou um louco por sexo, e terminaríamos tudo.

- Ok, que bom. Eu não agüentava mais esconder isso de você – Ela disse aliviada.

- Hum, não precisava ter ficado preocupada. Eu já fiz coisa pior.

Kagome estreitou os olhos.

- O que?

- Digo, eu... – A olhei preocupado agora.

Por Buda, eu tenho que aprender a ficar calado!

Coloquei mais sorvete na boca, tentando pensar em algo.

- É só que...

- Diga de uma vez Inuyasha! – Ela ordenou impaciente.

- Lembra quando você marcou aquele encontro com Xander e passou a semana inteira se preparando?

- Aquele em que você me ligava de cinco em cinco minutos para pedir algo?

Eu ri.

- Bom, eu passei a semana anotando recados para você – para que pudesse lhe ligar na hora do encontro – e deixei de comprar pão, leite e ovos, só para atrapalhá-la.

Kagome entreabriu os lábios surpresa, mas sua expressão mudou. Para culpada.

- Fiz algo pior. Fingi que estava doente aquela noite em que você ia sair com Beth.

- Escondi seu vestido para que não saísse com Eric, naquela tarde.

Falei depressa e pus uma colher do sorvete em sua boca.

Ela engoliu e falou:

- Fingi ser sua namorada para a mulher do primeiro andar...

- Fingi ser seu namorado para Greg.

- Oh! Foi por _isso_ que ele ficou chateado... – Ela riu.

- Eu disse para minha irmã que você estava namorando. – A face de Kagome corou extremamente rápido.

- O que? Quando? – Perguntei curioso.

- Dois meses atrás, quando ela ligou interessada em você... – Ela continuou falando como se doesse – Oh, eu sou uma pessoa horrível.

- Tudo bem. Eu a amo mesmo assim. – Falei divertido.

- Inuyasha! – Ela exclamou indignada.

Eu ri.

Kagome pegou a colher de minha mão e encheu de sorvete levando à boca em seguida.

- Eu... Talvez tenha acidentalmente esquecido de lhe avisar que não tinha toalha no banheiro naquele sábado que você teve que pedir uma de mim...

- Por Buda! Você é um pervertido Inuyasha!

- Em minha defesa, eu não vi nada.

Kagome arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Eu juro! – Exclamei ao notar seu olhar descrente.

- Bem, então talvez eu tenha perdido também _acidentalment_e o telefone de Isabelle quando ela pediu que eu lhe desse... – Ela percorreu com um dedo meu ombro esquerdo.

- Já troquei sua roupa, quando voltamos da festa de papai e você veio dormindo. – Falei o mais casual possível enquanto pegava de volta a colher e colocava mais sorvete na boca.

Kagome deu de ombros.

- Troquei a sua.

_Engasguei _com essa confissão. E tossi um pouco virando-me para olhá-la.

- É sério?

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Lógico. Eu não mentiria.

- E quando...? – Perguntei curioso.

Não lembrava de nada assim. Não sou do tipo que chega bêbado ou sonolento.

- Quando Miroku, Sho e William vieram para a _"reunião de negócios_" de vocês – Ela disse sarcástica. – Sério, porque homens não podem ser sinceros e dizer que também tem suas tardes de fofoca?

- Porque _não_ temos tardes de fofoca!

- E falar mal sobre Onigumo e Angus é a definição de negócios para vocês? – Ela perguntou inocente levando a colher com sorvete aos lábios.

- Vamos apenas voltar ao foco, ok? – Eu disse tentando me esquivar.

- Okay. – Ela sorriu sabendo que eu estava sem-graça.

- Lembra quando fomos para Grécia e você disse que eu não tiraria os olhos daquela salva-vidas que vivia me sorrindo?

- Huhum.

- A verdade é que não tirei os olhos de você...

Kagome corou e sorriu envergonhada.

- Sabe a primeira vez que dormi no seu quarto?

- Sim.

Como poderia esquecer? A partir daquela noite eu passei a rolar na cama por horas até pegar no sono quando estava _sem_ Kagome.

- Depois daquela noite passei um mês dormindo mal. Até que criei coragem e fui dormir com você de novo.

- Sabe essa noite?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Se você não fosse até mim, eu iria ate você.

- Lembra do seu primeiro encontro com Kouga, onde eu os encontrei no mesmo restaurante? Não foi por acaso. Eu escolhi o mesmo lugar que vocês para ver se ele iria tratá-la bem.

- Oh Inuyasha! – Ela sorriu. – Porque passamos esse tempo todo sem notar?

Eu pus o sorvete de lado e a puxei para um abraço.

- Não se preocupe, vamos recuperar o tempo perdido.

- Inuyasha? – Ela sussurrou.

- Sim?

- Sabe as borboletas que eu viva me queixando de só existirem em livros e filmes?

- Hum.

- Eu as senti quando você disse que me amava ontem.

Eu ri.

- Eu disse isso?

Ela se afastou sorrindo.

- Disse!

- Hum – Eu aproximei nossos rostos – Não me lembro disso.

Ela mordeu os lábios marota.

- Bom, talvez precise de ajuda para lembrar...

E então Kagome colou os lábios nos meus, em um beijo doce que fez cada mísero nervo de meu corpo responder. Ela moveu com delicadeza os lábios e eu não pude evitar gemer e puxá-la mais para perto. E ponderar nunca mais deixá-la sair.

Separamo-nos e beijei a ponta de seu nariz, em seguida escorregando o meu próprio por seu pescoço.

- Acho que vou querer sua ajuda todos os dias. – Falei meio rouco.

- Bobo. – Ela riu.

- Kagome?

- Sim Inuyasha?

Meu nome pronunciado em seus lábios era a melhor coisa que eu podia querer escutar.

- Sabe as borboletas?

Ela levantou os olhos para mim.

- Eu passei um ano as sentindo quando via você.

Ela segurou minha cabeça com as duas mãos, olhando-me carinhosamente.

- Eu o amo Inuyasha.

- Eu também te amo linda. E vou amar sempre.

Nos beijamos rapidamente.

- Inu? – Ela sussurrou novamente.

- Diga.

- Borboletas.

Eu afastei um pouco para ver seu rosto melhor.

- O que? – Eu disse não entendendo.

- Eu as estou sentindo agora. – Ela sorriu amorosa e levantou o rosto para me beijar.

- Se depender de mim – Falei entre os beijos – Vai senti-las sempre.

Sua risada melodiosa preencheu meus ouvidos e rolamos no sofá em meio a carícias e mais risos.

Eu definitivamente nunca vou deixá-la ir.

* * *

Bem.

É isso, como você pediram o capítulo extra.

Bem curtinho com eu tinha dito, espero que tenham gostado.

Se acharem que vale a pena deixem uma review.

_Respostas:_

**Srta Kagome no Taisho:** Fico feliz que tenha se divertido, acho que a melhor maneira de fazer algo meio comédia é não _tentar_ fazê-lo. Acho que sai naturalmente. Obrigada pela review, espero que goste desse. Bejio e obrigada pelos parabéns!

**I'm crazy now:** Obrigada por acompanhar! Como foi pedido o capítulo extra! Obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!

**Nai:** Poxa, fiquei muito feliz com sua review, que bom que gostou. Tudo pra fazer minhas leitoras felizes! Aqui está o capitulo extra, espero que tenha curtido! Muito obrigada pela review! Beijos!

**Morganah:** Muitíssimo obrigada pela review! Fiquei muito feliz com seus comentários! Infelizmente o capitulo não tem os pensamentos da Ká, porque acabei focando no Inu. Mas fico feliz em saber que fiz um bom trabalho em diferencia-los! Beijos!

**Agome chan:** Agome chan! Poxa que saudades de você e das suas reviews! XD Que bom que viu a fic, leu, e gostou! Significa demais para mim! Espero que tenha gostado deste, como eu disse é curtinho, mas achei fofinho e não resisti em postá-lo. Obrigada pela review! Que bom que apareceu! Beijos!

**Gabyhsousa:** Como foi pedido, o extra! XD Tudo para fazê-las felizes! Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!

**LuhHigurashi:** OMG, sua review foi _tão_ linda! Obrigada! Morri quando a li. Obrigada a você querida por elogia-la tanto assim! Espero que goste do extra! Beijinhos!

**Prola:** Ai! Obrigada pelo elogio! Amei demais! Obrigada pela review também! Beijo!

**sayurichaan:** Own! Obrigada pela sua review querida! Amei! Beijinhos!

**KHTaisho: **Olá! Obrigada pela sua review! Fico feliz em saber que você gostou da fic. Infelizmente quando a criei pensei nela com uma short por isso não tenho nem ideia pra outros capítulos. XD Mas espero que goste do extra! Obrigada pelos parabéns! Beijos!

Gostaria de agradecer a todas que acompanharam!

Amei suas reivews, e a quantidade delas! XD

Muito obrigada!

Lalah-Chan.


End file.
